Fairy Tale World
'''Fairy Tale World '''is a world filled with various of characters in fairy tale and folk tale stories. Princes, princesses, elves, fairies, even villains in the story. They are divided into two groups: Good and Villains. Lore Monsters in this world lived through their each and own respective storylines in their own fairy tales. Basically, this is always their daily routines. There is an unwritten rule among them: Never leave your respective fairy tale to avoid any conflict from other fairy tale monsters. That is until one day, the villain, Maleficent, was sick and tired of always losing against her respective enemy. Thus, she left her own respective fairy tale and started to wreak some havoc to other fairy tale stories. This made some monsters who were good and all villains do the same. Those who were good left their respective fairy tale because they either wanted to explore and create their own story or they were tired of the same old same routine and wanted to be free of their own story. Of course, the villains did not want to waste the opportunity in front of them and followed Maleficent's steps. Thus, the separation between good and villains from their fairy tales. Now, for those who were good and left their own respective fairy tales due to wanting to explore and create their own story went to Wonderland. Wonderland is a place filled with mysteries and adventures. It is a perfect place for them to explore as much as they want and create their own tales and not what is laid out for them. On the other hand, those who were good and wanted freedom went to Neverland. Neverland is a place where monsters don't need to play a role in any stories. They can just sit back, relax and do whatever they want, not worrying about any conflicts at all. However, there are still Villains hidden in Wonderland and Neverland. Play Style In Good Attribute, the cards will be focusing on the user's gender to activate the cards' skills. In Villain Attribute, the cards will be focusing on the opponent's gender. In Wonderland Attribute, cards are focused on manipulating the field to their advantage. In Confection Attribute, cards are focused on destroying themselves to protect the user, focusing more on defenses. In Neverland Attribute, cards lower the monsters' sizes in the field and has specific size requirement to gain advantage. Oz attribute cards focuses on Witch combos. In Witch attribute, the sub attribute for Villain attribute, they focus on resting an opponent's monster until the end of their opponent's turn. Merry Man is an attribute which focuses on having lower power, defense, critical, etc. then compare it from the opponent so that they can have the advantage. Pirate attribute cards, like real pirates, plunder or looting off their opponents. Some cards can be effective, regardless of the gender of the user, if certain cards are on the field. Attributes * Card Knight * Confection * Defense * Destruction * Draw * Dwarf * Enhance * Good * Merry Man * Neverland * Oz * Pirate * Prince * Princess * Recovery * Spell * Staff * Villain * Wonderland Cards Flags * Fairy Tale World (Card) Items * Baker's Tool, Rolling Pin * Baker's Tool, Whisk * Brewing Cauldron * Chef's Defense, Helmet Pot * Chef's Recipes, Cook Book * Cursed Book, Black Grimoire * Evil Sceptre, Malefistick * Pirate Ship, Jolly Roger * Pirate Sword * Prince's Sword, Legacy * Red Queen's Execution Blade * Red Riding Hood's Basket * Red Riding Hood's Cape * Reflective Mirror * Ruby Slippers * Silver Slippers * Vorpal Sword * Wand of the Godmother * Witch's Broomstick * White Hare's Pocket Watch Spells * Confectionary Wall * Cyclone to Oz * Damsel In Distress * Different Endings * Ding Dong the Witch is Dead! * Drink Me! Potion * Eat Me! Cake * Emerald City * Fairies' Blessings * Fairies' Protection * Follow the Yellow Brick Road * From Kansas To Oz * Make A Wish * Gingerbread House * Into the Rabbit Hole * It's Story Time! * It's Time To Bake! * It's Time To Walk The Plank! * Labyrinth of Roses * Mirage * Mirror Mirror on the Wall * Off To See The Wizard * Off With Your Head! * Potion Making * Prince Charming's Shield * Promised Neverland * Red Queen's Citadel * Second Chance * Somewhere Over The Rainbow * Starting All Over Again * Sugar Rush * Tales of the Ever After * Tales of the Malevolent Ones * Treasure Buried Underneath * Twelve Strokes of Midnight * Welcome to Wonderland! * Wicked This Way Comes * Witch's Barrier * Witch's Curse Impact * Happily Ever After * Red Queen's Guillotine: It's Execution Time! * There's No Place Like Home Monsters Size 0 * Angry Dwarf, Grumpy * Cheshire Cat * Door Mouse of Wonderland * Dreaming Alice of Wonderland * Energetic Dwarf, Happy * Helping Dwarf, Doc * Humpty Dumpty * Knight of Emerald City * Lemon Drop Dragon * Munchkin of Munchkinland * Sickly Dwarf, Sneezy * Silly Dwarf, Dopey * Shy Dwarf, Bashful * Squire of the Cavalry Confection, Cocoa * The White Hare of Wonderland * Tinkerbell * Tired Dwarf, Sleepy * Tweedledee * Tweedledum * Visitor to Oz, Dorothy * Wanderer, Hansel * Wooden Boy, Pinocchio Size 1 * Gummy Bear of the Confectionary Forest * Lady's Man, Prince Charming * Lamp Princess, Jasmine * Little Match Girl, Maya * Little Red Riding Hood of the Forest, Erika * Mermaid Princess, Ariel * Peasant Maiden * Peter Pan * Robin Hood * Sweet Knight of the Confection Cavalry, Chocolate * The Scarecrow * Trusty Steed, Max * Wanderer, Gretel * Wandering Alice Size 2 * Big Bad Wolf of the Forest, Howl * Captain Hook * Cavalry Confectionary, Parfait * Chosen Champion of Wonderland, Brave Alice * Confection Advisor, Cake * Confectionary Witch, Greta * Evil Queen of Wonderland, Queen of Hearts * Fairy Godmother * Friendly Genie, Blue * Good Queen of Wonderland, White Queen * Handsome Saviour of Wonderland, Prince Charming * Prince Charming * Red Velvet Wizard * Sleeping Beauty, Aurora * The Cowardly Lion * The Tin Man * Tower Princess, Rapunzel * Wonderland Legend, Alice Size 3 * INV Tenth Omni Evil Lord, Malicious Jabberwocky * Neutral Witch of the Middle, Megara * Oz, The Great and Terrible * Pure-hearted Guardian Dragon, Sweet Tooth * Tenth Omni Evil Lord, Jabberwocky Impact Monster Size 1 * Alice "Hero of Wonderland!" Size 2 * Dorothy "Returning to Oz" * Knight in Shining Armor, Prince Charming Trivia * These cards are based on classic, fable, some folklores and fairy tale stories. * My friends helped me making this fan cards. * Kaiko made the flag and emblem for this world as well as some cards and the attributes, Oz and Confection.